urthfandomcom-20200215-history
Geography
Realms and Places Hanunah Nyx The land of Nyx seems to have been in the past a very large city and its surrounding area, pre-Calamity. Now it is overgrown, with many forests and villages existing within it's boundaries. There are many dwelling within it, and those who claim leadership, but it cannot truly count as a Kingdom. The Great Plains Aside from a severely depleted human population, the great plains are very much returned to like they were before the Calamity. They are populated by various nomadic races and there are not many kingdoms here. The Kingdom of Bellaran The Kingdom of Bellaran is the largest Kingdom in the East of North America. It is based in the Delaware Valley, and the farmlands to the west. The Kingdom of Bellaran has it's center in the ruins of some long forgotten city, but it's true strength is all the agricultural produce it brings in from its farms. Due to this prosperity, however, it is often targetted by raiders and the monsters of the regions, and often the Orcs from further south. Kingdom of Ash The dread, frigid, Kingdom of Nains, known to those outside it as the Kingdom of Ash, lies south of the Great Lakes and North of the Great Crater. Here, verdant wilderness suddenly gives way to ash flats and desolation. It is ruled from the dread City of Ash in it's south. The Kingdom of the Nains is incredibly dangerous, owned by the devilish race known as the Nains. Aside from the city of Ash, most of the kingdom is used for various forms of mining, the landscape ruined and wrecked as the slaves plunder it. The Nains have populated most of their kingdom, however, with slaves - either captured slave races, or the terrible Motor People created in the factories of the City of Ash. In general, only the bravest or most foolish adventures tread in the Kingdom of Ash, and only the most skilled survive there for long. The Great Crater Sometimes during, or after the Calamity, a small asteroid or large meteror struck in hte midst of the lands once known as "North America", right in the heart of one of the mythic old kingdoms. (Right in the middle of what we would call Ohio). Everything in the area was obliterated - but it soon appeared that it was no normal object that had hit. Pieces of it began to float into the sky, creating flying islands reachable only by those capable of flight. As well, these islands had strange alien biology on them - and, some say, alien inhabitants. The Kingdom Langalel The Kingdom of Langalel covers roughly what we would know as the New England area. It is a dark kingdom with a foul reputation. It was founded by the Deathless King, who rules over the land, aided locally by Witches and Warlocks. (Such as the Warlock of Arkham, or the Witch of Salem). Most of the population is medieval and rural and never see their masters, who are usually more concerned with studying dark magics. The population also often lives in fear, and is superstitious and rarely go out after night. The Deathless King himself rules from his Castle Obsidian, in the northern part of his kingdom. The Kingdom Langalel often wars with its neighbours, and is known for such dark practices as reanimating corpses as warriors. The Albiron Kingdom The Albiron Kingdom refers mostly to a heavily forested land to the west of the Kingdom Langalel. The Albiron Kingdom is ruled by Dryads, and populated by a mix of races the Dryads find acceptable. As neighbours to the Kingdom Langalel, they have warred many times, making the Albiron kingdom insular and suspicous of outsiders. The Eerie Kingdom The Eerie Kingdom is a prosperous kingdom located on either side of the Niagra River and along the shores of Lake Eerie. The monarchs of Eerie are said to have Fey blood in their veins, and fey in general are common in the area. This perhaps correlates to a larger amount of therians, particularly cat-kin. Compared to many other kingdoms, the Eerie Kingdom is remarkably peaceful and free. It's location means a fair bit of trade for it as well. It's capital, the Falls Palace, is located overlooking the Niagra Falls and is known for its elegance and beauty. However, it is not an undefended kingdom - there is dangerous wilderness about, and the famed Knights of the Falls protect the kingdom from all threats. Island of Sochal The Island of Sochal lies off the south-western coast of the North American continent. It is said to have once been part of the continent, but seperated in a great Earthquake that happened before, during or just after the Calamity. Tondici The "Republic of Tondici" is an Orc Kingdom that lies around what we would know as the District of Columbia, as well as parts of Maryland and Virginia. The Republic is actually a dictatorial kingdom, but run by an Orc that has declared himself the ancient and powerful title of "President". He doesn't particularly know what a republic actually is. Tondici is The Bogmother -Formerly Louisiana, now a big flooded swamp Wanzou Weald Cities and Communities Hanunah City of Ash The City of Ash lies in the south of the Kingdom of the Nains and is the capital of those dread lands. It also lies north of the Great Crater. Those who have seen it and lived to tell the tale speak of an industrial hell, massive factories burning deep into the night to forge the foul creations of the city's overlords, the Nains. Outsiders are not welcome here and are liable to fall victim to the slave guards that patrol the area. Wanzou Weald=